Injection molding is a process by which raw polymeric pellets, also referred to as a molding material, are transformed into molded articles by heating the molding material to a molten state and forcing it under pressure into a mold cavity. A subset of injection molding is the molding of preforms, which are intermediate articles that are shaped into final articles, for example, beverage containers, by blow molding, and thereafter the final article may be fitted with a closure to contain a substance therein.